This invention relates yarn packs and more particularly to carpet yarn packs.
Quantities of carpet yarn spools are typically handled by piling the spools in a cubicle pile, providing some manner of container or covering for the pile, and then squeezing the sides of the pile together utilizing the clamping arms of a suitable item of powered material handling equipment whereby to enable the pile to be picked up and transferred to a desired location. When these yarn spools are formed there is a large tolerance or variation in the size of the spools so that when all of the spools are stacked together the overall package may differ in overall size. However, in order to insure that the stack of spools may be picked up successfully in the side squeezing operation, it is important that each of the individual spools be tightly packaged together to make a solid bulk or block package that can be engaged and successfully picked up by the clamping arms of the material handling equipment.